The Rose and the River Meet
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: It's like the title says, Rose meets River. Feelings are most definitely hurt. And ten gets pretty mad at eleven. Author's Note inside explains everything. One-shot fic. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Don't own the characters only the fic idea
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was not a planned story. I got really bored in Sociology class and wrote this on my school laptop. I know. I'm a bad student, but this was bugging me. I can definitely say that River is very rude in this, but we all have our bad days.**

 **-Angel**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

As The Doctor and I sat in the control room we heard a muffled voice outside the door before it flung open and a woman with wild blonde hair came in.

"What the hell?" I asked as the woman looked at me in confusion.

"River! Wrong TARDIS!" a voice called from outside.

A young man with floppy brown hair, a bow tie, and a tweed jacket ran in and stopped behind who must have been River.

"Yes dear, I can see that. I was wondering who they were." she told the man.

"Yes well I'm wondering who you are as well." I walked up to her and stuck out my hand, "I'm Rose Tyler and that's the Doctor." I could see the woman's surprise before she took my hand saying,

" Well I'm River Song and the man with the bow tie is the Doctor as well." I smiled and looked at the man behind her as my Doctor came up behind me.

"What regeneration?" he asked with concern laced in his voice. The other Doctor looked down at his hand then back at my Doctor.

"Your next one. I'm 11th." I stopped and looked at him in shock. I wasn't there, and apparently my Doctor noticed it as well.

"Where's Rose?" he asked. The other Doctor said nothing and avoided our gazes.

"You must be his new companion then. I'm glad he's traveling with someone. He shouldn't be alone." I said turning to River. River had a smirk and opened her mouth to say something before the other Doctor grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Don't you know who she is to him, you don't need to say anything." he tells her.

"What doesn't she need to talk about?" I ask while looking at the pair. River turns to me despite the other Doctors protests.

"I'm not his companion, I'm his wife." River said with a satisfied smirk as she turned and walked out the door. I stood there in shock before looking down.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Night Doctor or Doctors I guess." I said before walking down the halls to my room without another word.

 **10th Doctor**

* * *

"Wife?" I ask while looking at the door the woman walked out of.

"Yes, wife. River wasn't suppose to say that. She normally isn't that rude to people, then again Rose isn't people. She's something special." said my future self. I sighed and turned to the hall Rose had gone down.

"She's alive." I turned to see my future self looking at me.

"She's alive." he repeats.

"Then where is she?" I ground out, not liking where this was going.

"She is with you." he said sadly. I looked at him trying to figure out what he means.

"She's happy." he said before turning and walking out of my TARDIS. I turned and walked down the hall towards Rose's room.

* * *

 **AN: I know River was harsh, but I feel like she might get like this sometimes over the Doctor, especially with how close Rose and the Doctor were. Oh well. Please review. And if you didn't like it then try not to bash. Hate is ignored and seen as spam.**

 **-Angel**


	2. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
